Harry Potter and the Shadow's Ascend
by Shadowfang91
Summary: Simple : 2 villians ; Decatious and Voldemort Theme: regular HP one; Secondary: Heroes and Villians. Starts in Harry's first year ends in summer of book 4. Sequal planned: starts in Book 5 an ends in summer of Book7 any other sequals optional. AU


The cloaked figure moved slowly down the cobbled stone road of Spinner's end, waiting. He pulled out what looked like

shard of glass. His eyes roved over it as if searching. He spotted a sharp, brilliant blue eye staring back at his sharp black one. He then pocketed the shard in his cloak. There was barely a pop behind him and he turned sharply, wand raised to the intruder.

The intruder happened to be tall, blue-robed, his long silver beard tucked into his leather belt. The man had half-moon spectacles, sharp blue-eyes and a long crooked nose that looked like it had been broken twice. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lionel, I believe is it? What a pleasure." Albus said.

"Yes, I believe I came because you called" The man called Lionel said. Lionel had dark hair, a long pale face and intense black eyes, along with a long crooked nose that looked like it had been broken twice but healed incorrectly.

"Yes I believe you heard the terrible news? About Lily and James's deaths? and the poor infant Harry, who incedentally finished off Voldemort?" Albus said quite calmly.

" Yah through passing different taverns and pubs I heard people talking about it, it is quite sad indeed, yet it doesn't fit into a category of my present worries though. I'm personally more concerned with how the kid is going to survive without them. I also had to retrieve an ancient family relic of mine or shall i say two." Lionel replied. He particularly had the feeling that Dumbledore was going to do something really stupid. Well about half the things he did here lately were stupid, and put people in danger yet, somehow they always worked. But what Lionel sensed whatever Dumbledore was going to do made him feel uncertain and considerably nervous.

There was a meow behind Lionel and he spun around fast, and twisted his wand in a counter-circle, then brought it down. The result was a cat taking flying lessons and a screech filled the air.

Lionel's eyes scanned the surrounding buildings for anything peculiar but found none, then turned to face Dumbledore yet again.

"I see you are not so subtle Lionel" Dumbledore said smiling serenley, " I daresay that cat will surely know how to fly after you get done with him" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

" You can never be to careful, especially in these parts" Lionel said, cautiously. Dumbledore's legendary calmness didn't make him any calmer, on the contrary it annoyed him a bit. How could someone be so calm all the time, especially at times like this? Lionel never understood it, perhaps he never would.

There was a grunt behind Lionel and like before, he turned sharply this time saying" levicorpus!" Lionel was getting really irritated.

The next intruder a man with apparent back problems;He was leaning on a cane or was it a staff? The staff was knarled and twisted slightly at the bottom. The man had dark graying hair, a magical whizzing, brilliant blue eye ball and a normal black beady eye. His face looked like it had been a badly carved statue, with the carver barely knowing how to carve a human face properly. The scars that were heavily carved practically shaped his face. His nose looked like heavy chunks were taken out of it. He also had a black traveling cloak surrounding what looked like a cowboy styled outfit. He also had heavy boots.

He countered Lionel's spell with ease by simply shifting his staff.

" Nice try but no you still need practice " The intruder growled.

" Ah nice of you to join us Alastor, I was just telling Lionel here of the current unfortunate situation and i have a job for him" Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore" Alastor said with a brief nod.

"What job is this Dumbledore?" Lionel said cautiously. Whatever Dumbledore had in store for him, he had the feeling he really wasn't going to like it.

"If you'll all come to Privet Drive via Portkey, some answers may be explained but others will not" Dumbledore said ambiguously.

Lionel saw what looked like a severed tin can protrude from Dumbledore's robe. It started to glow blue and Lionel seemed to remember what he needed to do. He put a finger on it and felt a hook grab his navel and thrust him forward. His surroundings suddenly were blurred and had the sudden want to vomit.. then it was over.

'That was really nauseating' Lionel thought, irritated, forcing the bile that had come up straight back down his throat.

He looked at his surroundings and saw that the neighborhood was exceedingly neat and organized. The rows of houses seemed perfectly in order and not an inch out of measurement. The lawns cut all the same way and same height. Everything seemed annoyingly in order.

" Welcome to Privet Drive" Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement in his voice."Ah I didn't expect to see you here, Minerva McGonagall"

Lionel looked in Dumbledore's path of vision and saw a tabby cat with square markings around its emerald eyes. Yet within seconds there stood instead of a tabby cat, a stern faced woman with sharp eyes and her hair put in a tight bun. The woman didn't like she would be crossed easily or severe consequences would follow. She seemed weary and stiff, well afterall she was sitting against a wall for what looked like a while.

"Good evening Albus" She said curtly."I expect you heard of the current events, being that young poor Harry is alone?"

"Yes I have actually and I have to say after walking through many parties and pubs, I have had my fair share of lemon drops" Dumbledore mused.

McGonagall didn't find this at all amusing. In fact it seemed to irritate her more.

" Well Albus, while you have been having a good o' time partying to your hearts content,I have been sitting on this wall here"She indicated the wall across the street"And watching just how horrible the Dursleys are! I actually witnessed Harry's dear Aunt Petunia's toddler, Dudley kicking his mother all the way down the street demanding for sweets!"McGonagall said sternly, her nostrils flaring.

"Well I believe my decision has already been made Minerva, and the plan still stands, Harry will be staying at his Aunt and Uncle's house " Dumbledore pointed to the nearby house with 4 printed on a wooden slab on the side of the house.

"Well is Hagrid still coming?" McGonagall asked, resigned to Dumbledore's plan.

"Well according to this handy gadget"Dumbledore said looking at his golden watch" He will be here soon. My dear muggles really do create themost handy stuff"Dumbledore said serenley .

There was a sudden boom in the air like a gunshot in the distance. The roaring of what sounded like a motorbike engine filled the air. Lionel looked up to see a motorbike in the air accompanied by a giagantic leather jacket clothed oak tree. Well that's what it looked like till it got closer for Lionel to see better. A man of what looked to be about ten feet tall and six foot wide. His extremely shaggy head looked greasy from the gas of the motorbike and his hair looked like iron bristles. His hands were wide like trash can lids. He was wearing a leather jacket with many pockets and brown leather knitted pants, and dragon-skinned boots.

" I 'ave 'im Dumbledore sir" The giant said or at least seemed to be saying this who Lionel assumed to be Hagrid.

"You trusted Hagrid with Harry " said McGonagall said clearly shocked and affronted at the same time.

"Ah yes my dear Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life" Dumbledore asserted calmly.

Hagrid beamed at this and said" Yes sir I 'ould never let you 'own sir. 'ere is 'arry sir" Hagrid then pulled out a blanket bundle which contained the infant Harry Potter.

Dumbledore took Harry and placed him at the door of number 4 Privet Drive alongside a letter clearly addressed to the Durlsey's or Petunia Dursley in particular.

"Are you certain that Harry left with these, these people? I mean can't we take care ofthemor something?" McGonagall said desperatley clearly trying to dissuade Dumbledore.

"My, they are the only blood family he has, Lily's sister is Petunia" Dumbledore said.

" But Harry won't know his true heritage or that he is famous,He will be extremely and alarmingly naive'" McGonagall said.

"Exactly " Said Dumbledore" By not knowing all that he will have a normal childhood for his first ten years till he has to go to Hogwarts giving him a full-on chance to normalcy"

This seemed to end the argument because no one continued.

" Ah and Lionel the job I have for you is to watch over young Harry here for me alongside Moody and Mrs. Figg for me and make sure he comes to no harm."Dumbledore said.

"Um ok but I also have to bestow this Amulet of Shadows upon my great nephew Petrov Wulfric" Lionel replied.

"Ah yes that is the other part of my plan, but" Dumbledore put up a hand to Lionel's coming reply" We will discuss this later"

"Alastor and Minerva please follow me to Hogwarts, and Hagrid I believe you have to return a certain motor bike" Dumbledore said.

" Yes sir Black lent 'e it before we left Godrics Hollow " Hagrid said before getting on the motorbike and roaring it to life, then departing.

Dumbledore, Alastor and McGonagall then left leaving Lionel to stand in the street of Privet Drive alone. Resigned to his fate he took out a rune and teleported to his destination to bestow the Amulet Of Shadows upon Petrov Wulfric.


End file.
